CD Contents
CD Contents / Contents of CD (Hangul: CD의 내용 / CD에 담겨있던 내용) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and remake. It details about Qi, Feng Shui and Wu Xing. (or The Secret of case) The concepts of resurrection and possession in White Day become clearer with this extract of Ji-won's famous document CD Contents. Location It is found in the CD using the Computer at the Computer Lab on the 2nd floor of the New Building. Transcript 2001 English= CD Contents Document :"...After more days of research, I theorized about this. I found a possible way to resurrect people from the dead. Let me explain, if you were to find a source of Qi (energy) somewhere in the school coming from the afterlife, and that Qi belonged to the person you're trying to resurrect, if you were to reverse the Qi emanated from the cycle of the dead persons life, you could effectively put the Qi from the afterlife back into it's dead body. I desperately wanted to further investigate this, but I had to acknowledge the risks. :What if the wrong source of Qi from the afterlife were to go into the wrong dead body? If that were to happen, then the dead body would become possessed. And what if a source of Qi from the afterlife was so strong, it could do this on it's own? This school has more threats than I thought. 'Some sort of resurrection ritual would be incredibly dangerous, I do not want to risk it." |-|Korean= CD의 내용 ''' 혹시나 읽게될 그 누군가에게 난 이 글을 아무도 읽게 되지 않길 바란다. 이 글은 내 경험을 토대로 나의 생각을 정리해 놓은 글이며, 나에게 절대적인 진리를 담고있다. 이 학교 연두고교에서 교편을 잡은 지도 6년이 지나간다. 이 짧은 기간동안 나는 평생 잊지 못할 경험을 했다. 처음 이 곳에 왔을때부터 난 심상치 않는 기운을 느꼈다. 애초에 이 학교는 잘못된 자리에 지어졌다. 어지간해서 집터나 묏자리로 쓸 엄두를 못 낼 만큼 음양陰陽의 조화와 지세地勢의 흐름 등이 풍수학風水學적으로 최상의 조건을 만족하고 있다. 그러나 많은 사람이 모여드는 학교는 그 맥(脈)을 엉키게 한다. 이 사실을 몰랐던 학교 측은 개교 초반의 원인 모를 사고에 뒤 늦게 대처해 나중에서야, 지관의 도움을 얻어 학교의 강한 기운을 누를 강력한 부적을 제작했다. 오행의 기운을 상징하는 5개의 부적들은 복숭아 나무로 만들어져 그 요소가 강한 장소들에 놓여졌다. 각 부적들은 축귀逐鬼의 힘을 가지고 있다. 그리고 부적들은 한곳에 모아 놓으면 영기靈氣에 대한 구속력이 발동한다. 여기에 태극의 힘을 더하면 영靈에 대한 완벽한 제압이 가능해 진다. 부적들은 오행의 기운이 강한 곳에 상극의 원리로 배치함으로써 강한 결계의 진을 형성되었다. 그러나 엉킨 맥脈의 기운 뿐만 아니라. 학교에서 죽은 영혼은 물론 산 사람의 기운마저 서서히 흡수하게 되어 이 지경에 이른 것이다. 수십 년이 지난 지금 결계에 흡수된 기氣는 너무나 강력한 힘을 갖게되었다. 학교에서 빈번하게 일어나는 초자연적인 현상을 연구하던 중, 나는 학교에 뭉쳐있는 강한 기氣가 연관이 있다는 사실을 알게되었다. 그리고 이것이 원인이 되어 학교라는 공간의 현계顯界와 명계冥界의 접점이 되어 있었던 것이다. 나는 이러한 사실을 바탕으로 재미있는 발상을 했다. 이 뒤틀려버린 시공의 공간과 이 안에 갇혀있는 힘을 이용하면 생자生者의 육체를 이용해 죽은 사람도 되살릴 수 있다는 것이다. 나는 이 가설을 증명 하고 싶은 욕구를 강력히 느꼈다. 우선 결계에 갇혀 있는 힘을 끌어내기 위해서는 부적의 힘을 상쇄시킬 신기神器가 필요했다. 상쇄과정은 상극의 순서를 따라야하며 영혼의 소환의식과 동시에 진행되어야 하기 때문에 협력자가 필요했다. 그리고 적합한 육체도 필요했다. 물론 망령亡靈이 강력하게 요구하는 육체가 있기는 했다. 그러나... 2015 English= '''Contents of the CD To whoever finds my writing. My hope is hat no one will read this. However, I believe my knowledge on the secrets of this school will become useful to those who seek to uncover the truth. I write this from personal experience, investigations, and my knowledge in Oriental Studies. Some may say that I'm delusional, but I trust my findings like a religion; they an absolute truth for me. It's been 6 years since I began teaching in Yeondu High School. But in that short period of time, I've experienced something that I will never forget. I've always felt there was Something sinister about the school. First, the location of this school is far from ideal. The energies of the Yin and Yang intertwine with the terrain, creating a strong natural energy flow. This on itself would not be an issue. However, mixing the energies of restless teenagers in this location has disrupted the energy flow; twisting it into negative energy. The school was oblivious to this fact and did not understand why so many accidents kept occurring since its opening. Finally, with the aid of a Feng Shui expert, they created tokens to contain the violent energy of this place. There were five tokens, one for each element, and they were placed in the school using the repulsion theory to create a base for a very strong barrier. This barrier suppressed the violent energies, and soon, the school was stabilized. But this didn't last for long... While investigating the supernatural phenomena that frequently came up in school, I realize it was all related to the strong energy that was concentrated here. It was the barrier that was the root of it all. The tokens composing the barrier were made from peach wood. Peach wood is known for its power to ward off evil. However, this caused the ghosts of school to be locked inside the barrier along with the disturbed energy, sucking the life force of the living. The school became a place where the world of the living and the world of the dead overlapped. I could hardly believe it, even with my own eyes. An interesting idea occurred to me when I realized this secret. By using the twisted nature of this place and the power trapped within the barrier, I thought it would be possible to transfer a soul of the dead into the body of a living person. I was mesmerized by this sudden yet whimsical theory. Each day I pondered on how to prove this, and as the days went by, my desire to test it grew even greater. When I was near to bursting with frustration, She came to me... Here is the way to perform the ritual. Before you start the ritual, make sure the ghost's soul is whole. Only a ghost with its soul intact can be resurrected. What you need to do first is to find the tokens and disable them. This process has to follow the order of five element's repulsion qualities, and it must take place during a night of a full moon. You would also need a suitable body to be used for receiving the soul. There was a body that the ghost insisted on, But... As time passed I became more afraid. it wasn't that I doubted my theory, I was afraid because I knew it would work. I knew a horrible disaster would occur if something went wrong with the ritual. The barrier would break and unleash the great power that was trapped within. Should something like that happen, remove the tokens in the order of five element's harmonic qualities, place them together in the same spot, and combine the power of Yin and Yang with them. A barrier with the power of Yin, Yang and all five elements should be able to shut down the spirits, at least for a while... That will be the only hope then... |-|Korean= CD에 담겨있던 내용 혹시나 이 글을 읽게 될 그 누군가에게. 난 아무도 이 글을 읽지 않길 바란다. 하지만 후일 누군가 이 학교의 숨겨진 비밀에 접근하게 된다면, 내가 알고 있는 것들이 도움이 되리라는 생각으로 글을 남긴다. 이 내용은 동양학의 지식을 바탕으로 내가 직접 경험하고 조사한 것들이다. 혹자는 혹세무민하는 허황된 얘기라 폄훼하지만, 나에겐 신앙과도 같은 절대적인 진리다. 내가 이 학교, 연두고교에서 교편을 잡은 지도 6년이 흘렀다. 그런데 이 짧은 기간 동안 나는 평생 잊기 힘든 경험을 했다. 처음 이 곳을 왔을 때부터 난 심상치 않은 기운을 느꼈다. 애초에 이 학교는 잘못된 자리에 지어졌다. 이곳은 어지간해선 집터나 묏자리로도 쓸 엄두를 못 낼 만큼 음양(陰陽)의 조화와 지세(地勢)의 흐름이 강한 곳이다. 그런데 그런 곳에 많은 사람이 모여들게 되면서 맥이 엉키고 기운이 뒤틀어지고 말았다. 이 사실을 몰랐던 학교 측은 개교 초기의 원인 모를 사고가 연이은 뒤에야, 지관의 도움을 얻어 기운을 누를 강력한 부적을 제작했다. 그리고 오행의 기운이 담긴 그 5개의 부적을 학교 곳곳에 상극의 원리로 배치함으로써 강력한 결계의 진을 형성시켰다. 이 결계는 엉킨 맥(脈)의 기운을 억눌러 가뒀고 이내 학교는 안정을 되찾았다. 비록 잠시 뿐이었지만.. 학교에서 빈번하게 일어나는 초자연적인 현상을 연구하던 나는, 그것이 학교에 뭉쳐있는 강한 기(氣)가 연관이 있다는 사실을 알게 되었다. 바로 그 결계가 문제였다. 축귀의 힘을 가진 복숭아나무로 만들어진 부적들이 결계를 이루게 되자, 맥의 기운 뿐 아니라 죽은 자들의 영혼 또한 그 안에 갇혀 성불하지 못하고, 산 자의 기운마저 흡수하고 있었다. 그것이 원인이 되어 학교라는 공간은 현계(顯界)와 명계(冥界)의 접점이 되어 있었다. 내 눈으로 보고도 믿기 힘든 일이었다. 그 비밀을 알게 되자 나는 재미있는 발상이 떠올랐다. 이 뒤틀려있는 공간과 결계 안에 갇혀있는 힘을 이용한다면 생자(生者)의 육체에 죽은 사람을 되살릴 수 있을지도 모른다는 생각이었다. 불현 듯 떠오른 발상이었지만, 나는 곧 그것에 사로잡혀 버렸다. 내가 그 가설을 검증하고 싶은 욕구에 전전긍긍하고 있을 무렵, 그 아이가 나를 찾아왔다.. ..의식을 진행하기 위한 방법은 다음과 같다. 우선 혼백이 아직 분리되지 않은 망령만이 부활할 수 있다. 결계를 형성하고 있는 결계를 찾아내 그것으로 진의 핵심을 이루는 괘를 상쇄하는 것이 첫 단계다. 그 과정은 오행 상극의 순서를 따라서 진행되어야 하며, 영의 기운이 강해지는 보름의 밤중에 끝나야 한다. 그리고 부활의 제물로 쓰일 적합한 육체도 필요하다. 망령(亡靈)이 강력하게 요구하는 육체가 있기는 했다. 하지만.. 시간이 지날수록 겁이 나기 시작했다. 내 가설을 의심하는 것이 아니라, 만에 하나 일이 어긋나기라도 하는 날엔 갇혀있던 결계의 힘이 풀려나며 대참사가 벌어질 것이기 때문이다. 만약에 그런 일이 벌어진다면, 오행 상생의 순서대로 괘에서 부적을 분리한 뒤, 부적을 한 곳에 모아 거기에 태극의 힘을 더해야 한다. 태극과 오행의 힘을 담은 결계라면, 잠시나마 영에 대한 완벽한 제압이 가능할 것이다.. 그것만이 희망이리라.. |-|Français= Contenu du CD : Pour celui qui lira ceci J'espère que personne ne lira ceci. Toute fois, je crois que mon savoir sur les secrets de cette école seront utiles à ceux qui tenteront de faire ressortir la vérité. J'écris ça par mon vécu et par mon savoir sur les études orientales. Certains disent que je suis fou, mais je crois en mes trouvailles comme une religion ; ils sont absolument vrais pour moi. Cela fait six ans que j'ai commencé à enseigner dans le lycée Yeondu. Mais durant ce peu de temps, j'ai vécu quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas oublier. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de sinistre à propos de cette école. Tout abord, le lieu où l'école se trouve est loin de l'idéal. Les énergies du Yin et du Yang s'entrelacent avec le terrain, créant un flux d'énergie naturel important. En soit, ça n'est pas un problème. Cependant, mélanger les énergies d'adolescents agités à cet endroit a pertubé le flux d'énergie : elle est tordue en énergie négative. L'école était inconsciente de cela et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'accidents continuaient à se produire depuis l'ouverture. Enfin, avec l'aide d'un expert du Feng Shui, ils ont créé des jetons pour contenir l'énergie violente de cet endroit. Il y avait cinq jetons, un pour chaque élément, et ils ont été placés dans l'école en utilisant la théorie de la répulsion pour créer une base pour une barrière forte. Cette barrière a supprimé les énergies violentes et l'école s'est stabilisée. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Tout en étudiant les phénomènes surnaturels qui ont fréquemment surgi à l'école, je me rends compte que tout était lié à la forte énergie qui était concentrée ici. C'était la barrière qui était la racine de tout. Les jetons composant la barrière étaient en bois de pêche. Le bois de pêche est connu pour son pouvoir de repousser le mal. Cependant, les fantômes de l'école ont été enfermés à l'intérieur de la barrière avec l'énergie pertubée, aspirant la force vitale des vivants.L'école est devenue un lieu où le monde des vivants et le monde des morts se chevauchaient. Je pouvais à peine y croire, même de mes propres yeux. Une idée intéressante m'est venue quand j'ai réalisé ce secret. En utilisant la nature tordue de cet endroit et le pouvoir piégé dans la barrière, j'ai pensé qu'il serait possible de transférer une âme de la mort dans le corps d'une personne vivante. J'ai été fasciné par cette théorie soudaine mais fantaisiste. Chaque jour, je réfléchissais à la manière de le prouver et, au fil des jours, mon désir de le tester s'est encore accru. Quand j'étais sur le point d'exploser de frustration elle est venue vers moi... Voici le moyen d'effectuer le rituel. Avant de commencer le rituel, assurez-vous que l'âme du fantôme est entière. Seule un fantôme avec son âme intacte peut être ressuscité. Ce que vous devez d'abord faire, c'est trouver les jetons et les desactiver. Ce processus doit suivre l'ordre de cinq qualités de répulsion de l'élément et il doit avoir lieu pendant une nuit de pleine lune. Vous auriez également d'un corps approprié pour recevoir l'âme. Il y avait un corps sur lequel le fantôme insistait mais... Au fil du temps j'ai eut de plus en plus peur. Ce n'est pas que je doutais de ma théorie, j'avais peur parce que je savais que ça marcherait. Je savais qu'un terrible désastre se produirait si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le rituel. La barrière se briserait et libérerait le grand pouvoir qui était piégé à l'intérieur. Si quelque chose de ce genre devait arriver, retirez les jetons dans l'ordre des cinq qualités harmoniques de l'élément, placez les ensemble au même endroit et combinez le pouvoir du Yin et du Yang avec eux. Une barrière avec le pouvoir de Yin-Yang et les cinq éléments devraient pouvoir arrêter les esprits, au moins pendant un moment... Ce sera le seul espoir... Further Notes *It has been expanded in the remake. Gallery Computer_(_powered_on_)_Original.jpg|( Original ) CD is used to print documents from the Computer Lab Computer_(_powered_on_).png| ( Remake ) CD is used to print documents from the Computer Lab I story.jpg|This is an example image Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents